Born to be yours
by hannahhobnob
Summary: 'When the world goes to shit you either fight or get eaten'-Sam


**So I've recently got into The Walking dead and have binged watched up to season 7 so far so no spoilers please :D This story is actually the second story I want to write within the walking dead world so please bare with me. I've still got two other stories I need to complete and life has unfortunately put a hold on updates but I promise to get around to finishing them once I find time.**

 **I just want a feel for this story and want some honest feedback, if I feel like I can get anywhere with this story then I'll continue it. As you can see its a Daryl/OC fanfic and it starts when Daryl returns with Merle, I will probably have flash backs to previous season's as she's been around near enough from the beginning and there's a lot to her character I want to write about.**

 **Walking dead doesnt belong to me only my OCS**

"Thought I told everyone I didn't wanna be followed, everyone includes you too Dixon" Sam said her back to him as she swigged from a bottle of whiskey .

Daryl stood in the doorway of the guard tower, watching as Sam knocked back the drink. He gripped hard on the strap of his crossbow nails digging in to the material as he watched all his hard work come undone. He knew of Sam's past and knew alcohol had been something she turned too when things got too heavy. He had worked hard since she'd joined the group all those months back to change her views on the world before her destructive behaviour got her or someone else killed.

Sam was an enigma to Daryl, like most women. He never dated and women that he had been with had been brief encounters in bars he frequented with Merle before the world went to shit and even then could be counted on one hand, he would much rather avoid them all together, Merle had been the only person of importance in his life.

Sam had been different, she had been a pain in the arse since he found her all those months back fighting a group single handedly . She had been a lying two faced untrustworthy foul mouthed bitch who irked everyone in the group but Daryl saw something in her, at the time he didn't know what but it was only after spending time with her that he soon realised why.

She saw him, the real him, the walls they both shared began to crumble as they allowed one another to get a little bit closer. She often kept herself away from the rest, she had survived in the wilderness since she ran from home aged 14. She had looked after herself so being with a group took some time to adjust to, instead she spent most of her time with the only other solitary person in the group.

She had been a heavy drinker from the start drinking herself into a stuper most nights, 'everyday could be my last' she'd say with a smile and a middle finger for added insult.

After a particularly horrible day with too many close calls she brought a bottle of bourbon to his campfire, he had taken himself away from the group something he was grateful for later on as they got into one of there many arguments. For the life of him he couldn't remember what started it just how it ended, it was burnt into his very core.

She had been free with her sexuality from the beginning dropping innuendoes and making suggestions but he'd never taken the bait, he hoped she'd take the hint but she never did. Making him blush was something she enjoyed and others joined in with her banter.

It wasn't down to a lack of attraction for his fellow redneck, Sam was as hot blooded as her hair, her pale green eyes stood out amongst her freckles the small gap in her front teeth made her more cute than pretty, it was because _girls like that don't bother with Dixon's_ Merles voice reminded him in his head, how wrong Merle had been that night.

The moment her lips had touched his the world stopped, Daryl wasn't the least bit poetic or romantic but in those few seconds as she kissed him nothing else mattered, no walkers or worrying about when the next meal would be just him and her lit by the fire.

He was the first to pull away becoming conscious of his hands wrapped around her waist gripping into her shirt pulling her into him.

She noticed his gaze and looked down at his hands taking them in her own she smirked back up at him "that took a helluva lot longer than it needed too Dixon", kissing him once more she bent down to grab the bottle and glasses before making her way into his tent pausing briefly at the entrance giving him a wink before closing the flap behind her.

The ball was in Daryls court now, he knew what was waiting for him should he follow her. His heart hammered away inside his chest, he couldn't hear anything around him other than the rush of blood in his ears. Months of denying her taunts and teasing, countless nights losing sleep dreaming of her skin against his , her soft moans in his ear, she made him feel like a hormonal teenager an itch that wouldn't disappear no matter how many times he scratched.

Giving one final look around him he listened to his primal instinct and followed after her. He found her lay on her back resting on her elbows as she swirled her glass in her hands a large gap toothed smile on her face.

"Thought you were gonna keep me waitin all night " she said sitting up as he paced around the tent, she had seen him face down hordes with only a handful of bolts to his name, he never let anything unnerve him but right now in this small tent together Daryl was losing his nerve quickly.

"Here have a drink before you faint...you're the first guy that's ever looked physically sick to see me" he took the freshly poured drink from her hands he's finger tips brushing hers. His blue eyes locked onto hers and just as quickly broke away.

"you shouldn't be here Sam" he finally said looking into his glass.

"I'm where I wanna be Daryl...if you want me to go I'll go"

He took a step towards her and carefully sat down beside her, near enough to not be touching but close enough to feel her body heat and to smell her, she'd always had a wild earthy smell to her.

The answer was stuck in his throat so instead he plucked up the courage and turned his gaze to her. He noticed how dark her eyes had gone she had a look on her face he'd never seen before, he saw her glance down at his lips before leaning slightly closer.

He could smell the bourbon on her breath and noticed she stopped moving to allow him to close the space between them.

Feeling her lips on his he felt once again at peace. He had never been the type of man to initiate anything with a woman, it had mainly been Merle and some friends who egged him on if a woman caught his eye. Had the world stayed the same he would never find himself in the position he found himself right now with Sam kissing him, hands exploring his neck and face keeping him in place.

Sam took it upon herself to take the lead she blindly took the glass from his hands and set it to the side, with a gentle forceful push on his chest she pushed him on his back as she swung her leg over to straddle him. The look of surprise on his face made her chuckle softly, his hands lay by his side useless too nervous to put them on her.

"you can touch me Daryl, I won't break" his chest heaved underneath her as he leant up on his elbows and took her braided hair in one hand, with delicate precision he released her hair. Her hair had been her defining feature, whether it be amongst a horde of the dead or in the darkness of the night she would stick out like a sore thumb, yet he'd never seen it loose.

He ran his fingers from the base of her skull to the ends pulling her hair loose, it fell in waves around her reaching down to her waist. She had that dark look in her eyes again as she looked down at him, his fingers found there way back to the base of her head and curled into her hair bringing her down to him as he kissed her.

Neither one of them were the relationship type, instead they had a mutual respect for one another. They kept their business to themselves not wanting any of the others to pick up on there rendezvous, not that that was difficult for either of them. Even though they had taken things further they still disagreed and argued over the little things, the only time they weren't arguing was when they found private time together.

It seemed to draw attention amongst the others all the same, people joked about the sexual frustration amongst the two, how they were more alike than they realised. No one ever asked if they had taken things further neither one of them you'd like to piss off.

Sam was the first person Daryl had truly connected with since his brother vanished from Atlanta. She was a warrior, a fighter, a survivor who showed loyalty towards the group despite the rocky start she had. She had found her place amongst the people, had shared blood together whilst trying to survive.

Uncovering the true Sammy had been like pulling teeth, She had hidden her past well and had been through so much trauma Daryl found it hard she had made it this far in life. She found it difficult to trust people and never allowed anyone to get close to her; the one person she hoped she could depend on as a child had destroyed her childhood and taken innocence from her at a young age. She had been forced to grow up quick.

The first time she had seen his scars she knew she wasn't alone in the world anymore, he had done his best to keep them away from her not wanting to bring up his own past but it was always going to happen once he'd allowed her to get close to him. She didn't push him for answers but he could see the pure hatred in her eyes that someone had dared do something so barbaric to a child in this day and age. She had kissed every inch of his scarred back never judging him for his past.

OoOoO

"I can feel your disappointment from here, it's spoilin my drink" she said setting the bottle down . She turned to face him her arms folded as she waited for him to speak.

"I was always comin back" he said shuffling under her gaze.

"Rick gave us the impression you were gone for good"

"this is where I belong...can't get on in this world by yourself anymore"

"He's your brother Daryl I get it, I know what it means to have him back in your life and if you still wanna leave with him I'll come with you, God knows how many times I asked you to leave with me...why didn't you say goodbye Daryl, thought I at least deserved that bein friends and all that"

"We are friends Sam, Merle is the only family I have left or so I thought" he stepped into the room the door shutting quietly behind him "back when it was just me and Merle it was easier, less complicated, we knew what we wanted and how to go bout it...bein alone with him today made me realise..."

"That you're a dick" Sam said with a raised eyebrow.

He snorted his hair falling into his eyes as he looked down at his feet trying to find the right words.

"This group, we've been through hell and back together, shits about to hit the fan with the governor didn't seem right to leave yall to it. I get your mad at me Sam and I'm sorry, promise I'm here to stay " _I came back for you Sam, no one else could take me from Merle. You give me somethin to fight for, I'm not worthy of your affection but treasure the moments we have together, for better or worse I am in love with you Sam an I hope you can see the way I look at you now how much I missed you and want back in my arms to never let go of again_ the unspoken words wedged in his throat as he found himself closing the distance between them.

Now it was Sams turn to see a look in his eyes she'd never seen before. She found it difficult to swallow as she shrunk underneath his dark stare, his kind blue eyes hidden behind his hair.

"Alright, but just so we're clear Dixon, you ever leave like that again without saying goodbye I'll hunt you down and drag you back by your ears if need be...oh and another thing if Merles staying with us and makes one more comment about my tits again ill feed him to the walkers"

Daryl just shook his head in understanding, he'd need to have another word with Merle if he had any chance of becoming part of the group. Daryl didn't need to say anything about Sam, Merle knew he had someone he wanted to get home too.

"Would you do me the honour" she said holding the liquor bottle towards him. He took it off her taking a long swig before hurling it out of the window.

She whistled as the bottle fell to the ground below them "such a waste, you really are an arsehole Dixon...couldn't leave me be to drink away my sorrows"

"I've seen too many people go down that route it never ends well ...you're better than that" she felt him brush his fingers against her hand, he'd always been hesitant in initiating anything, something she found sweet, she'd always been confident around the opposite sex and she didn't mind taking the lead and teaching him new things on the way.

His hand moved up her arm grasping it lightly as he pulled her closer to him, his eyes dark as he held her gaze. His other hand tilted her chin as he brought his lips onto hers.

 **So just a little taste of what's to come, not 100% on Daryl just yet quite difficult writing his accent but hope it's believable in some way. Let me know what you think and please be nice, only want constructive criticism**

 **Title inspired by Imagine dragons & Kygo X **


End file.
